


LOVE SONGS!

by gyuluvr



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Happy ending!!!, M/M, Misunderstandings, beomgyu is dumb and in love, everybody thank kai for being the angel he is, references towards yeonbin, taehyun is also dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuluvr/pseuds/gyuluvr
Summary: A story in which Beomgyu realizes his feelings for his enemy, Taehyun, after rejecting him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	LOVE SONGS!

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! i really hope you all enjoy this au :’) it’s loosely inspired by the song “love songs” by kaash paige and 6lack!

It was safe to say that Choi Beomgyu was a carefree soul. He was someone that loved to drive around late at night or stay inside and watch movies with some of his friends. He grew up as someone that was friendly and got along with practically everyone. There had been no students in his school that disliked him. He would help his classmates with assignments or sit with a lonesome person during lunch, sharing his meal with them.

Because of his charming personality and endearing features, he assumed that things would be easy for him in college. At least in a social aspect. And things had been easy! He was able to make friends the day before college began and managed to talk to his classmates during their classes (when it was appropriate, of course). Beomgyu practically became friends with everyone on the campus, which was a relief. Although, there was one person that he couldn’t find himself getting along with.

Kang Taehyun.

It wasn’t like Beomgyu hadn’t attempted to become at least somewhat acquainted with the blonde-haired man; he really tried his best. It had been a week after college started and he was still making friends, so he found the man sitting in one of the rows in the lecture hall. Class hadn’t started yet, so Beomgyu jumped to his feet and made his way towards Taehyun.

A soft smile was settled on Beomgyu’s lips when he placed himself beside the other. The blonde didn’t notice him since he was focused on reading a book. Beomgyu waited a few seconds, hoping the man would notice him. He nearly sighed when he couldn’t catch Taehyun’s attention, but instead cleared his throat.

Beomgyu ended up wincing just a little bit when the blonde flinched and looked at him with wide eyes. His breath nearly hitched in his throat when he managed to get a proper look at Taehyun. His blonde hair was brushing over his long and thick lashes, which was innocently being batted every few seconds. He had sharp features and big eyes that Beomgyu could stare into forever, especially with the way they held the entire universe—

The tips of Beomgyu’s ears grew red at the realization that they were just dumbly staring at each other. “H-Hi, I’m Beomgyu,” he said, mustering up another sweet smile as his eyes crinkled. “I was wondering if you’d like to hangout at some point?”

A frown nearly formed on his pink lips when he saw how the other’s eyes squinted at him, as if trying to analyze him. There had been a few seconds of an uncomfortable silence between the two as Taehyun scrutinized him wordlessly. Beomgyu found himself regretting even approaching the blonde. He didn’t really enjoy the feeling of being judged.

“No, thank you. I’ve seen you around and you honestly seem obnoxious, so I’d rather not hang out with you,” Taehyun stated after a few seconds. Another silence enveloped the two men, the others of them staring at each other with pursed lips.

Beomgyu found himself frowning deeply, grabbing his bag and standing to his feet. “Okay, fuck you too,” he replied, his eyes narrowed. He then returned to the seat he had been in previously, feeling the urge to punch the other.

Now, the two were often at each other’s throats. It had been amusing in an outside perspective since the two would often bicker before class started or make snarky comments when passing by each other. Although it appeared to be amusing, the entire situation was undeniably frustrating for Beomgyu. He had never been disliked before. Sure, he wasn’t able to be friends with everyone as he grew up, but no one ever seemed to truly dislike him.

Truthfully speaking, Beomgyu had become more cautious of his surroundings. He was still the same adoring and energetic boy as before, but he would be more quiet in public places. He didn’t want to be considered obnoxious, although he never was. Sure, he was more enthusiastic and bubbly, but no one ever thought of him as obnoxious. His personality was too contagious for that.

Beomgyu’s lips were puckered into a small pout as he sat in the university cafe, working on the lyrics of a song he was composing. He had a love for music, which was why he was majoring in contemporary writing and production. Thankfully, his parents recognized his love for music at a young age, so he was practically a prodigy. He was able to play various instruments and compose songs, but it was also something he kept to himself.

A hum slipped out of Beomgyu’s lips, lifting his head and glancing around. His eyes widened when he saw that people were beginning to leave the cafe, since it was almost its closing time. He took that as his cue to leave. He shut his journal, placing it in his bag with his pencil before standing to his feet. After grabbing his cup of (awfully bitter) coffee, he told the employees to have a nice night before leaving the building.

The sky was beginning to darken, but Beomgyu didn’t mind. He enjoyed walking alone to his dorm; that was perhaps one of the few times he was able to have some time to himself. Don’t get him wrong— he loved being around his friends often, but it could be exhausting at times. And he knew that once he arrived at his dorm, his roommate and one of his closest friends, Choi Yeonjun, would want to play video games with him for several hours.

Beomgyu took a sip of his coffee, only for his face to scrunch up at how bitter it was. He didn’t know why he got coffee; he didn’t even like it. He preferred tea, but he supposed that the caffeine in coffee was enough to fuel him for many hours. He huffed at the taste, only for his shoulders to lift into a shrug before he took another sip of the dreadful coffee.

“Hey, Choi!”

A frown formed on his lips and it wasn’t because of the absolutely disgusting coffee he was forcing himself to drink. It was because the little shit, also known as Taehyun, was calling for him. Beomgyu stopped in his tracks and whirled around, his brows knitting slowly when he saw the blonde approaching him. “What do you want, Kang?” he questioned, his doe eyes narrowed just slightly.

It appeared to be that Taehyun was nervous since he was playing with his fingers as his gaze subtly shifted everywhere that wasn’t Beomgyu’s pretty face. “I wanted to, um, tell you something,” he said after a few seconds.

Beomgyu’s gaze remained on the shorter man. He slowly lifted an eyebrow. “Okay . . . what is it?” he inquired, holding his cup in both of his hands and staring at the blonde.

A wavering breath slipped out of Taehyun’s lips, slowly gaining the courage to lift his gaze up to Beomgyu’s. The other couldn’t help but be slightly concerned at how Taehyun inhaled sharply. He opened his mouth, “Taehyun, is everything alright? You seem nerv—”

“I have feelings for you.”

Beomgyu found himself coughing, his doe eyes wide as he repeated in his head what Taehyun just said to him. What the fuck, he thought to himself. He stared at Taehyun with an incredulous expression when he was able to refrain himself from coughing any longer.

This had to be a joke. For the past several months, the two had been endlessly throwing insults and glaring at each other. And, all of the sudden, Taehyun was just confessing these feelings to him? Out of nowhere? There was no way this wasn’t someone prank or dare because Beomgyu was 100% positive that Kang Taehyun despised him. Beomgyu felt the same way towards the younger (not really), so his eyes slowly narrowed.

“Bullshit,” he spat, turning before he could see how Taehyun’s face fell. Beomgyu shook his head to himself and jogged off, now wanting to play video games with Yeonjun.

Beomgyu’s head rested on his arms, which were folded over his desk. He was in his music class and it had yet to begin, so he took advantage of the free time and decided on keeping his eyes closed. Unfortunately for him, both he and Yeonjun played video games on their laptops for hours on end. It was definitely exhausting and something Beomgyu regretted, but he would just go to bed early today in order to make up for the lack of sleep.

The yearning of sleep had begun to take over his body and he was sure he would be knocked out within seconds, but instead found himself jumping when hearing a chair being pulled out beside him with a _screech _. A frown had been formed as he looked over, only to see his classmate, Huening Kai, plopping down on the chair with narrowed eyes.__

__Kai and Beomgyu had become friends a few months back because they were in the same music class and, because of that, he discovered that he was Taehyun’s roommate. The two didn’t necessarily hangout outside of class because of that since Beomgyu didn’t want to risk having to encounter the blonde. He still greeted Kai when he passed by him or would sometimes keep him company if he needed a friend to eat lunch with._ _

__“What did you do?” Kai questioned, his pretty eyes still narrowed as he stared at the other. The frown on Beomgyu’s lips deepened, his head tilting to the side just slightly. “What do you mean?”_ _

__A frustrated noise slipped out of Kai’s noise, clearly fed up with the elder. “Taehyun came back to our dorm and didn’t say anything to me the entire time. And I know it has to do with you,” he stated, his arms folding over his chest as he stared at the other with furrowed eyebrows._ _

__Beomgyu blinked several times, returning the stare. He couldn’t imagine seeing Taehyun heartbroken because of him. They disliked each other too much for them to have any other emotion besides hatred for each other. Although, there were times when Beomgyu would find himself wondering why there was any point in arguing so much._ _

__“He told me he liked me and I said that was bullshit. I know it was some stupid prank or bet,” the black-haired man said, his shoulders lifting into a shrug as he rested his face in his hands. Beomgyu looked over at Kai, who was staring at him with wide eyes. “What?”_ _

__A groan slipped out of Kai’s lips as he buried his face in his hands. shaking his head. “Oh, my God. Gyu, Taehyun actually likes you. He asked me if he should confess his feelings and I told him to go for it! That’s why he was so heartbroken last night,” he said, pulling back from his hands and looking back at Beomgyu with a frown._ _

__Beomgyu sat there, processing the words that escaped Kai’s mouth. Taehyun actually . . . liked him? That was incredibly hard to believe. They argued way too much for Taehyun to have feelings for him. He would only ever see the blonde looking at him with a glare, not a softened expression that indicated endearment. He frowned deeply, looking over at Kai._ _

__“This is a joke, right? You guys are just fucking with me because there is literally no way that Kang Taehyun likes me,” Beomgyu stated. His arms folded over his chest as he shook his head to himself. “He called me obnoxious when I first met him and has proceeded to insult me.”_ _

__Kai heaved a sigh, clearly becoming more and more defeated as he listened to Beomgyu. “That’s because he was nervous! Listen, when I first met him, he said I was too loud for my own good, but then apologized and admitted that he says things he doesn’t mean when he gets nervous. And I’m sure he was even more nervous because he found you to be cute,” he explained._ _

__Beomgyu’s brows knitted on the centre of his forehead, his eyes narrowing just slightly. “He never apologized to me,” he stated._ _

__An exasperated sigh was heard. “That’s because you two have been arguing ever since he insulted you! He never had the chance to apologize. And I know he is sorry because he would tell me how stupid he was for insulting you and wished things were different,” Kai said. He then rested his hands on Beomgyu’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Beomgyu, he really is sorry and he really likes you.”_ _

__A brief silence enveloped the two and it was evident that Beomgyu was attempting to process everything that he was told. Beomgyu slowly pulled away from the other after a few seconds. blinking a few times. “I need some time to think,” he muttered, earning a nod from Kai._ _

__“I understand.” Beomgyu’s lips pursed into a thin line before he faced the front of the classroom, focusing on his professor when she entered the room._ _

__

__It had been several weeks since Taehyun confessed his feelings and the two made sure to avoid each other throughout that time. While Taehyun was dealing with heartbreak, Beomgyu was trying to understand how he felt. He wanted to have time to himself before he mustered up the courage to talk to the blonde. He also felt guilty for rejecting the other so terribly, even though he had been under the impression that he was being played._ _

__Beomgyu wasn’t sure how to understand his feelings. It wasn’t often when he would be in touch with the emotions that didn’t consist of positivity. He was just . . very happy. Carefree. It wasn’t really a bad thing, but he did struggle more since he didn’t have crushes that often. And, even though he was often asked out on dates by his classmates, he always found himself not being interested at the thought of being in a relationship._ _

__Things were different now, though. Beomgyu began to feel different with the knowledge that Taehyun truly had feelings for him. He didn’t want to like the other just because he has a crush on him; that didn’t feel fair. He wanted to understand his feelings. To be able to sit down and ponder if he would ever feel the same way._ _

__There was no doubt that he was struggling with that, so he decided that would express his emotions through what comforted him most; music. Beomgyu would end up writing songs in his free time, expressing whatever he was feeling about the situation. He slowly came to the realization that the songs were _love songs _.___ _

____It was scary for Beomgyu to discover that the chances of him having feelings for Taehyun were there. He didn’t think that he would ever really feel that way for the man. Well . . . there were times when he recognized their underlying tension, such as when they would end up being close and muttering insults or when Taehyun would subtly glare at someone that was attempting to flirt with Beomgyu. He never thought anything of it, though. And he realized he was absolutely stupid for not doing that._ _ _ _

____Beomgyu found himself thinking about those moments often. He would remember how his heart rate would increase or how the tips of his ears reddened. God, it was so incredibly obvious that the two were attracted to each other (he didn’t think so at first, but then Yeonjun confirmed that many of their classmates knew the two had some tension that wasn’t _just _hatred) and he felt so dumb for not realizing it back then.___ _ _ _

______Although, he was grateful that he was slowly coming to terms with his feelings. Beomgyu now found himself writing love songs in the middle of the night instead of sleeping or would end up daydreaming about Taehyun’s twinkling doe eyes and his bright smile. He knew he should talk to the other, but there was still the underlying fear that his attraction was all in his head and that he would end up disliking Taehyun the moment they got together._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beomgyu was laying in his bed, listening to the mixture of rain pattering outside and Taylor Swift (which he recently became obsessed with due to his current situation). He snuggled into his sage green comforter, a small pout settled on his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. His gaze drifted over to Yeonjun, who was laying on his stomach and reading a book for his literature class._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, Jun? I have a question.” A hum slipped out of Yeonjun, indicating that he was listening to what Beomgyu had to say. “Do you know what it’s like to be in love?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______An eyebrow subtly lifted as Beomgyu watched Yeonjun choke on air and cough, slightly taken aback. He supposed he should’ve expected this type of reaction, seeing that Yeonjun had a (incredibly obvious) crush on one of his fellow classmates, Choi Soobin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soobin was a barista at the university cafe and also happened to be one of the sweetest people to ever exist. He had an adorable dimpled smile and twinkling eyes (in Yeonjun’s words). He was slightly awkward and lanky and tall, but that was all incredibly endearing to many people. It was no surprise that Yeonjun was enamoured by the said boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“W-What?” The pink-haired man inquired once he managed to calm down, his eyes wide as he looked over to Beomgyu. His eyebrows furrowed, his head tilting to the side as he stared at his roommate. “Why are you asking me that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m curious. Plus, everyone knows how in love you are with Soobin, so tell me what it’s like to be in love,” Beomgyu stated. He snickered when Yeonjun threw a pillow at him, catching it with ease and snuggling into it. He simply raised his eyebrows at Yeonjun. “So . . .”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yeonjun remained silent for a few seconds, only to heave a sigh and set his book aside. He sat up properly, tucking his legs underneath him. “Being in love . . . it can be something that’s hard to describe. I mean, it’s told in books and movies, but to experience it yourself . . .” he trailed off, a ghost of a smile settled on his plump lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your heartbeat picks up when you think of the person you love . . . or when you see or hear about them. It’s like being wrapped around their finger, really. You find yourself wanting to be around that person as much as you can just because. They end up invading your mind so often to the point that it can be so fucking annoying, but it makes you so happy as well. You start to notice the little things about them— like their habits. You see their imperfections, but find yourself falling even more in love because of them. That’s what falling in love is like,” Yeonjun explained, his cheeks glowing due to how flustered he had become._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beomgyu listened to the elder intently, his doe eyes twinkling. Silence enveloped them after Yeonjun had finished speaking, since Beomgyu was now processing everything he heard. Everything Yeonjun said . . . it described how he felt about Taehyun. The blonde was constantly on his mind, no matter what it was. And it made Beomgyu blush while his heartbeat picked up. He gripped onto his comforter as he came to a realization._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was in love with Taehyun._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wouldn’t deny that he wasn’t good with feelings and feared that they were all in his head, but love wasn’t something you could fake. Beomgyu was absolutely sure that he was in love with Taehyun._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beomgyu sat up abruptly, ignoring a flinching Yeonjun as he crawled out of his bed. “What are you doing?” the pink-haired man questioned, watching as his roommate rushed over to where their shoes were before grabbing a pair and slipping them on._ _ _ _ _ _

______A smile slowly rose on Beomgyu’s lips as he opened the front door, looking at Yeonjun over his shoulder. “To tell Taehyun how madly in love I am with him!” he exclaimed before running out of the dorm._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Beomgyu ended up rushing his way to Taehyun and Kai’s dorm, which was on the floor below him. Kai informed that the blonde was studying for an upcoming exam at the library. That, of course, led to Beomgyu running out of the boys’ dorm building and down the sidewalk._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a small part of him that was regretting not wearing a rain jacket, seeing that it had begun to pour and he was simply wearing a gray sweatshirt with a pair of loose track pants. He didn’t care that much, though, seeing that all he was focused on was confessing his feelings for Taehyun._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soft pants slipped out of Beomgyu’s pink lips, his gaze shifting around and seeing that there wasn’t anyone on the streets. He found himself picking up his pace because of that, soon catching the sight of the library that was only a few buildings away from where he was. He couldn’t hold back his adorable grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beomgyu slowed down when he neared the building, only to come to a stop when he saw a familiar blonde stepping out of the library with his jacket covering his head. It seemed as if the other noticed his presence since he looked up, doe eyes slightly wide. Beomgyu watched as a small frown settled on Taehyun’s lips, his heart clenching in his chest. He suddenly remembered that the last time they talked wasn’t really great._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are you doing here, Choi?” Taehyun questioned, his eyes slightly narrowed as he watched the black-haired man bend down and rest his hands on his knees. He was perplexed at the fact that Beomgyu, for some odd reason, decided to go on a jog in the rain. He was truly something else. “Why are you running in the rain?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Beomgyu slowly stood up straight after a few seconds, his eyes meeting Taehyun’s. His lips pursed into a thin line as he took a few steps forward, his eyes remaining connected with the other’s. “I was running to you, Taehyun,” he muttered, admiring how dark the other’s eyes were, but they still had golden flecks that were practically twinkling no matter what. “I need to tell something.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The frown on Taehyun’s pretty lips deepened. He took a small step back when Beomgyu had gotten closer to him, his eyes remaining narrowed. “I honestly don’t want to talk to you, Choi. So that run was a waste of your time,” he said, shaking his head to himself. He had begun to walk past the other, only for his arm to be grabbed before he was turned around. He swore under his breath when he nearly dropped his jacket. “Can’t you just leave me alone?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just, please, hear me out.” When Taehyun didn’t reply, Beomgyu took that as his chance to speak. “I’m so sorry for what happened a few weeks back. I thought you were just fucking with me and that was really stupid. I know it’s taken me forever to apologize and you’re probably upset and frustrated, but I wasn’t able to do so because I was . . . I was trying to understand my feelings for you,” Beomgyu said, his gaze averting down to his scuffed up and damp converse. He shifted on his feet, avoiding Taehyun’s curious eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve never— I’ve never been good with things like that. I didn’t really plan on having feelings for you— well, that’s how it works for everybody, I guess, but it was just really unexpected for me. I was practically going crazy because of how much I like you. You were just always on my mind. I ended up writing so many fucking love songs and listening to them, especially Taylor Swift, who I’ve now become unhealthily obsessed with—” Beomgyu cut himself off when he heard a soft giggle slipping out of the other’s lips. His gaze lifted up, only to see Taehyun smiling behind his hand and staring at him with his beautiful twinkling doe eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Beomgyu found himself giggling softly as well. “What I’m trying to say is . . . I’m really fucking in love with you. And I know that how I feel is real. _This _is real. I . . . I understand if you don’t feel the same way or something, but I just had to tell you,” he said, lifting a shaky hand and brushing his wet bangs out of his eyes.___ _ _ _ _ _

________It had been silent for several seconds. Taehyun was staring at Beomgyu, as if trying to read him. The latter felt timid under his gaze, but remained in his spot and crossed his fingers behind his back. Taehyun’s lips pursed into a thin line, glancing around before his gaze returned to Beomgyu. “You really hurt my feelings when you rejected me like that, but . . . I get that you were worried. We never really got along,” he started, his eyes searching Beomgyu’s pretty doe ones for several seconds. “And I’m sorry for being so rude to you when we first met. I was just really nervous, especially because you were so cute.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A snicker slipped out of Beomgyu’s lips, an amused expression covering his gentle features. “It’s okay. And I know— Kai told me,” he said, bursting into a fit of giggles when he saw how Taehyun’s eyes became wide as his face reddened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m going to kill him,” the blonde muttered, not being able to stay upset for long due to Beomgyu’s contagious giggles. Taehyun found himself giggling with the elder, gently clutching onto the material of his wet sweatshirt with one hand as he held his jacket in the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once their giggles died down, Taehyun found himself lifting his hands and gently cupping Beomgyu’s cheeks. He caught his teeth in between his lips, his eyes searching the taller’s. Despite how cold it was, he could feel his body warm up due to the close proximity between them. “I love you, too,” he muttered, gently bumping his nose against Beomgyu’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A wide grin rose on Beomgyu’s lips when he heard the shorter, his doe eyes twinkling. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Taehyun loved him. He truly loved him. He was sure that his heart was about to explode due to how happy he was. He beamed, grabbing the collar of Taehyun’s shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The feeling of Taehyun’s lips pressed against his own made his heart beat so fast to the point he may get a heart attack. His lips tasted like caramel macchiato. It was sweet, unlike the bitter coffee Beomgyu forced himself to drink at least twice a day. Taehyun smelt like peaches and strawberries and Beomgyu gladly inhaled his scent as he continued to kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The kiss was sloppy and they were both shivering due to how cold they were, but Beomgyu wouldn’t have asked for it to be any other way. It was absolutely perfect; something that was straight out of a movie scene. He felt so romantic and in love and he never wanted to pull away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Unfortunately, they did have to pull away from each other after a little bit. The two were panting as they stood close together, shivering and holding each other’s hands. A soft smile rose on Beomgyu’s lips as his eyes searched Taehyun’s, his face feeling hot. “We should probably get back to the dorms,” he muttered, his voice slightly shaky due to the cold and the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Taehyun nodded his head, lifting his jacket and using it to cover the both of them. There was really no point in using it now since the two were drenched, but it was most likely for the best. “Okay,” he muttered and stayed close to Beomgyu as they walked down the sidewalk together. His lips pursed into a thin for a few seconds as he glanced up at the other. “Beomgyu?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can I listen to your love songs when we get back to the dorms?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A soft smile rose on Beomgyu’s lips, his eyes meeting Taehyun’s as he found himself blushing once more. He nodded his head. “Of course, you can.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really proud of this au it’s just so AHHH NDNSND but anyways once again, i rlly hope you guys enjoyed this au! also, i ended up deleting my txt hp au because i truly wasn’t feeling great with it— i’m so sorry about that :( i intend on making it up by writing a shorter hp au, though! i just need some time because of school. anyways, thank you for reading and dont be afraid to comment!
> 
> (how the HELL do you italicize on here properly)


End file.
